


Aftermath of the Party

by Graceful_Storyteller



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Tony can’t say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt: Avengers movieverse, Tony/Loki, His roommates came in and started a dance party in his room while we were having sex. He said it wasnt the first time.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say that you do it on purpose.”

 

“Do what?” Tony asks as innocently as his hangover allows.

 

Loki glares at him. “Throw parties in my room when I have someone over.”

 

“I said I was sorry,” Tony grumbles, burying his face in Loki’s pillow.

 

“Yes, you did,” Loki sighs.

 

There’s silence in the small bedroom. Out in the corridor Tony’s guests from the night before are gathering their possessions and sluggishly taking their leave. It gives Tony a feeling of savage satisfaction to know that Loki’s bedfellow is not among them, that he left the night before when Tony burst in and ruined their night. He wasn’t good enough for Tony’s roommate anyway. None of the people Loki brings to his bed are.

 

“Is there anything else you want to say to me?” Loki asks, almost as if he can read Tony’s thoughts.

 

The words are there. “I hate it when you bring guys home.” “None of them are good enough for you.” “I want to be the only one allowed to see you naked.” “I want to be the only one to touch you and hold you as you sleep.” “You’re so much more than just my roommate.” “I love you.”

 

Instead Tony says, “Don’t bother making me breakfast, I’d probably just throw it back up.”

 

Loki’s silent in the way he always is when he’s not just angry but also so upset that he doesn’t trust himself to speak. Tony hears him stand, senses him searching for his own words. “I’m going out,” is what he settles on, his tone icy. “Clean up the mess your friends made.”

 

Tony waits until he’s sure Loki is gone before he begins to curse himself and his stupid pride. Why can’t he just tell him he cares? Why does he have to act like such an asshole when all he wants is for Loki to be happy? Why is he so fucked up that he is willing to ruin their friendship so that he doesn’t have to confront his feelings for Loki?

 

Fighting the urge to vomit, Tony breathes in deeply. Loki’s pillow smells of him and his fruity shampoo. The familiar scent soothes him, and Tony hates himself for that too. He hates Loki for making him feel this way and he hates himself for falling so hard for somebody he’ll never be able to confess his love for. He’s one gigantic ball of hate and rage and suddenly he’s emptying the contents of his stomach all over Loki’s bed.

 

Sitting up, Tony stares at the mess he and his guests have made of Loki’s room and wonders how his roommate has managed to put up with him and his idiocy for so long. Sighing, he stumbles to his feet and heads for the window. He opens it to let in fresh air and hopefully prevent the smell of his vomit from sticking. Then he rolls up his metaphorical sleeves and starts work on the post-party devastation.  


End file.
